<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Time and Space by 1Kamiro7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116849">Of Time and Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kamiro7/pseuds/1Kamiro7'>1Kamiro7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kamiro7/pseuds/1Kamiro7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on an adventure with the Jennings sisters, well, cousins; Alex and Valarie, as they explore the world of Medora and the Arkanae Academy. Watch as they find their gifts, fight dangerous foes and find their way home. Or at least, Alex wants to find a way home. For Valarie, it's a dream come true...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enter; Valarie Jennings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought of this one a while ago, so enjoy my OC, Valarie Jennings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, if there was any other way, your mother and I would take you with us in a heartbeat."</p><p>Alexandra Jennings stared out the car window into the dense forest and sighed deeply into her phone. "I know, Dad. But it still sucks."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sweetheart," came her father's reply. "But the International Exchange Academy is one of the best schools in the country. They'll take good care of you. And anyway, you've got Val with you remember?"</p><p>Alex looked over to the other side of the car. Sitting there was the closest thing Alex had to a sister, her orphaned cousin Valarie Jennings.</p><p>She was wearing some of her favourite clothes, a light blue tank top, cargo pants leading into combat boots, her onyx black hair swept to one side, cut short on the other, and finally, her signature black sleeveless leather jacket, perfectly showing off the tattoo on her left shoulder. Valarie had that tattoo for as long as Alex could remember, which was a very long time. Never had it stretched or faded as she grew, and even Valarie herself doesn't even know how she got it. The tattoo itself was a four-pointed star with a ring around it. Simple, but artistic.</p><p>But back to her conversation with her father.</p><p>Her mother and father had been offered the opportunity to study under a famous archaeologist—a once in a lifetime invitation—but there was a catch. They couldn't take anyone with them, which had led to Alex and Valarie having to be shipped off to a boarding school for the rest of the school year—eight whole months.</p><p>And it got worse. Not only were they leaving her behind, but they were also headed to some middle-of-nowhere dig-site in Siberia—as in, Russia—which was in a complete communication dead-zone. No phone coverage. No Wi-Fi signal. Not even a postman. After today, Alex wouldn't be hearing from them again until they returned at the beginning of June for the summer holidays.</p><p>"I just hate that I won't be able to contact you," Alex said, not for the first time. "What if I get bitten by a tick and end up with Lyme disease?" Her eyes scanned the thick woodland. "It's a definite possibility. And don't even get me started on how many wild animals Wikipedia says are in the forest up here. What if I get eaten by a bear? Or a cougar? I won't be able to call you and tell you what happened!"</p><p>Val had leaned over the seats and pried the phone form Alex's ear slightly. "I promise she won't get eaten; you have my word."</p><p>Alex's father laughed at the two. "I'm going to miss you two munchkins."</p><p>"I'm not a Munchkin!" Val called from the other side of the car. Alex's father chuckled again.</p><p>///</p><p>Alex finished talking to her parents as they finished their drive. The two got out of the car and began to walk to the reception. Alex was now flicking through her paperwork, partially to check everything was in order, partially to distract herself from their sullen surroundings. Val noticed this and immediately plucked the paperwork out of her hands.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Come on Lex, I'm sure you can let your boring big sis handle this stuff. Make some friends."</p><p>Alex grumbled at Val and slowed her pace as Val continued to the administration office. When she reached it a woman was clacking away at a keyboard.</p><p>"Excuse me, but I'm here to enrol myself and my sis-I mean, cousin. Valarie and Alexandra Jennings."</p><p>"Yes, please take a seat, and leave your cousin's papers with me for when she arrives."</p><p>After a few moments of waiting the receptionist called her back. "The headmaster will now see you. Down the hall, third door on the right."</p><p>Valarie followed the directions until she came to a large oaken door with a plaque that read 'Headmaster' on it.</p><p>"Guess this is it." She said to herself as she twisted the handle. "…" Valarie was at a loss as to what she saw on the other side. It was a forest, and not like the one that surrounded the International exchange academy. This one was far more beautiful, with stunning yellow-leafed birch trees. It was quite amazing. She took a tentative step through the door, feeling the ground turn from a hard, wooden floor to crunchy leaf-covered dirt. She looked around the door, keeping her hand on the doorframe, only to find a normal door, leading to the side she was now. She looked back to the side she came through to find the hallway.</p><p>"Sweet," Valarie whispered. "It's an isekai." She then squealed in excitement and did a little dance away from the door. "This is awesome!" she cried as she jumped into the air, feeling as if time had slowed around her. But, when the when the ground didn't come back as quickly as she had left it, she sensed something was wrong. She looked down to see herself just above the treetops, gravity reclaiming its hold on her. "Oh shit!" she cried as her body plummeted through the trees and thumped against the ground. "Ugh… somebody kill me." Squeezing her eyes shut as pain rippled throughout her body.</p><p>"Maybe some other time." A voice returned. She peeked open her eyes to see two boys, one with scraggly blonde hair and a smirk plastered on his face, the other with short, well-groomed hazel. The blonde offered a hand to help her up.</p><p>"Please, I insist." Valarie returned as she took the hand and then found herself upright.</p><p>"So, what is someone like you doing falling out of trees?" The blonde asked.</p><p>"More like falling from above trees." Valarie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes with a smile. The blonde cleared his throat.</p><p>"My mistake, what is thou lovely lady doing fall…" he was cut off from a swift jab to the shoulder from Valarie.</p><p>"Man, is this how you treat everyone you just met?" she laughed.</p><p>"Jordan, yes. Myself, I prefer the way which doesn't get me punched." The hazel stuck out a hand to be shaken "Bear, a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Valarie, but you can call me Val if you aren't dicks about it." Valarie shook Bear's hand whilst eyeing Jordan.</p><p>"So back to the subject at hand," Jordan interrupted, rubbing his shoulder, "What are you doing out here."</p><p>"Oh, just the simple magical door scenario," Valarie told them nonchalantly. The two boys exchanged looks before looking at her, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"The what?" Bear asked curiously.</p><p>"Y'know, or, maybe you don't, but it's just the thing where one goes through a magical doorway and ends up in another world. Which leads me to my next point;" Valarie put her hands together and puckered her lips. "This isn't Earth, is it?"</p><p>"No," Jordan shook his head, still a bit confused, "This is Medora."</p><p>Bear gasped, eyes widening. "Jords! She a Freyan!" he exclaimed. Jordan took a second and the smacked his forehead.</p><p>"Of course! That explains everything" Jordan said sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm just gonna assume that's the term you magic people call us non-magical people."</p><p>"Magic doesn't exist," Bear said quickly and matter-a-factly.</p><p>"Ughhhh" Valarie groaned. "But magic makes everything awesome."</p><p>Jordan chuckled. "True, but that doesn't make it real."</p><p>Valarie sighed. "Fine. Well then, take me to your leader."</p><p>\\\</p><p>"Yo! Lex!" Valarie called to Alex, who she Jordan and Bear ran into on their way to wherever Jordan and bear were leading her. Alex quickly spun around, catching her foot on a root and falling over. The approaching three suppressed their laughter in either their hands of in huffs.</p><p>"Oh, hardy har, Val. How are you here?" Alex asked, grumpy at her tripping over and the three witness of it.</p><p>"Came through a magic door." She shrugged.</p><p>"Same here. Who are they?" Alex asked.</p><p>"This is Jordan and Bear. They're taking me somewhere."</p><p>Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Somewhere?"</p><p>"Don't argue with it, Lex. It's an isekai."</p><p>"A what?" Bear and Jordan asked.</p><p>"Is this one of your anime things?" Alex folded her arms. Valarie cringed.</p><p>"Alex, never say that again, you sound very cringeworthy."</p><p>Alex sighed. "So where are we right now? Is this some weird back door to the academy or something?" Valarie gaped at Alex.</p><p>"You can not be serious right now. Alex, we're in another world! You just admitted to going through a magic door!"</p><p>"I thought I was humouring you!"</p><p>"Ugh, fine. Bear. Do your explaining thing." Bear approached Alex.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Bear, and you're now in a new world, Medora. Your world is referred to as Freya or first earth. This is the different hyper-advanced second earth." Bear explained. Alex's eyes had glossed over whilst processing the information.</p><p>"I think you broke her," Jordan whispered.</p><p>Alex then snapped out of the daze. "Yeah… not buying it."</p><p>"Eh?" the three grunted.</p><p>"Valarie, I know you like pranking me, but seriously, let's just go hand in our papers and figure out where we're sleeping. C'mon." She then began walking in no particular direction. She looked to Jordan and Bear who both shrugged.</p><p>"A big lot of help you two are." She said, following Alex.</p><p>"Hey!" Jordan called after her, following with Bear.</p><p>\\\</p><p>It took five minutes to get out of the forest and catch up to a now frozen Alex.</p><p>"But—What—How?" Alex stared incredulously at the view, speechless.</p><p>Directly in front of them lay a beautiful lake, glistening in the late afternoon sunset. The forest where they stood led straight down to the water's edge, and both the trees and the lake continued on to her right, much further than she could see. To her left, the forest cleared out into a grassy field which bordered the curve of the lake. Alex could even see a few horses grazing in the distance, adding to the picturesque image.</p><p>Further on from the fields and resting atop a small hill were a cluster of buildings, each one different from the next. Some looked like they were from the Dark Ages, while others looked as if they'd been built just yesterday. Two, in particular, stood out to Alex, if only because of their contrasting forms: one was a multi-storied U-shaped complex that was almost futuristic in design, and the other was a tower-like structure in the middle of the campus that looked like it belonged in a Medieval Weekly magazine. It was all very strange.</p><p>"Welcome to Akarnae, Valarie, Alex," Jordan said.</p><p>"What is this place?" she managed to say. "Where's the International Exchange Academy?"</p><p>"Hey, remember when you thought you were humouring me about the magic door?" Alex turned to Valarie, who had spoken and had the biggest smirk on her face. "Still think I'm pranking you?"</p><p>"B-B-but…" Alex opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.</p><p>"I think it's time for the long story," Jordan said as led the group over to a tree where they all lay down and they spent the next few minutes describing an impossible reality. When they were finished, she looked at them apprehensively, torn between laughter and tears.</p><p>"Let me get this straight," she said. "According to you, we're from another world, a world that was once identical to your own—this 'Medora' place—but over time the two places changed and became… different places?" They nodded, so she continued, "And people from my Earth—sorry, 'Freya'—don't know about Medora or how to get here?" When they nodded again, she asked, "Then how do you explain us?"</p><p>"No idea," Jordan said, grinning widely. "But I reckon we'll have fun trying to figure that out."</p><p>"Pff. I don't care, this is like, number six, on my fantasy bucket list so I'm cool with it."</p><p>"What's number one?" Jordan asked.</p><p>"Do a Deus Ex Machina."</p><p>"What about number three?" Bear asked.</p><p>"Get superpowers." She answered. Bear and Jordan exchanged looks.</p><p>"You're going to love this then." And with that Jordan blinked out of existence. Valarie sat up quickly while Alex fell on to her back in surprise.</p><p>"SWEET! You've got invisibility!" Valarie exclaimed. She then turned to Bear. "And you said there wasn't any magic."</p><p>"It's still not, it's actually a genetic mutation." He corrected.</p><p>"Whatever, it's still awesome." Valarie looked over to Alex and Jordan, Jordan was laughing at Alex's expression."</p><p>"We call the gifts," Jordan said, wiping away tears of laughter. "My gift allows me to transcend – become invisible and move through objects."</p><p>"So, a density shift?" Valarie proposed. Bear looked at her as if she was the only thing in the world.</p><p>"You are now my best friend." Bear told her, "Jordan, your number two."</p><p>"Aw, what?!" Jordan complained. Alex cleared her thought.</p><p>"So, what can you do, Bear?" Alex asked, distracting them from their antics even if in the back of her mind she was totally flipping out.</p><p>"I'm a charmer," he said with a wink.</p><p>She felt her lips twitch. "I bet you say that to all the new girls."</p><p>He laughed at that before explaining, "I can use my speech to convince people to do things. I literally charm them into action."</p><p>"That sounds kind of dangerous," Alex said. If what he said was true, then he had a gift that could cause a lot of damage in the wrong hands.</p><p>"It might seem that way, but it's really not," Bear said. "My charms are more like suggestions, you can either act upon or dismiss them depending on how much you like or don't like the idea."</p><p>"Care to give us a demonstration?" Valarie asked</p><p>Bear shared a sneaky glance with Jordan before turning back to her and saying, "You must be hungry, Alex, Valarie. I doubt you two have eaten for hours, right?"</p><p>His voice sounded the same, but there was an almost hypnotic quality to his tone. Before she even realised what, she was doing, Alex nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You're probably so hungry that you would eat anything just to feel relief."</p><p>Alex's stomach clenched painfully. She was starving. What had she last eaten? A piece of toast for breakfast? She couldn't even remember what it had tasted like, it seemed so long ago.</p><p>"I wonder if there's anything around here that we can give you to eat?" Bear continued in that same mesmerising tone.</p><p>"Please," Alex said, her own voice sounding strained. "I'll eat anything."</p><p>"Here, this will help." Bear scooped up a handful of dirt and handed it to her. "It's just like chocolate. It'll taste delicious and you'll feel so good afterwards."</p><p>Alex reached her hand out and Bear passed the dirt over. Part of her was desperate to pour the chocolate-like goodness straight into her mouth, but another part of her was beginning to scream from deep within her subconscious mind. She paused in the act of moving her hand towards her mouth, her thoughts warring with each other.</p><p>It's dirt, Alex thought to herself. Why would I ever eat dirt? Gross!</p><p>She threw the handful of earth to the ground and then turned to glare at Bear. "What did you just do to us?"</p><p>"Sorry Lex, but just you," Valarie told her, arms crossed and hands clean.</p><p>"Whoa," Bear said between fits of laughter with Jordan, "Nobody's resisted it the first time that well!"</p><p>"Well, as soon as you explained your gift to me I thought of how to combat it," Valarie explained. "It's a process of audio waves and brainwaves, you emit special audio waves in a verbal manner, which a person's brain then processes. In a sense, it's a virus, altering the brain's reasoning function to whatever you say, but if you do something too drastic, say," She looked over to Alex who was pouting furiously, "Get somebody to eat dirt, the brain detects the 'virus' and kicks it out. All I had to do was visualize your words being an invasive body, and my brain picked up on it simply. Kind of how vaccines work, I'll know how to fight it if I know what I'm looking for."</p><p>Jordan and Bears mouths hung open. "I… I never heard it explained like that before." Bear admitted, "You'd be an absolute genius here, I mean, you just heard a basic explanation of my gift, and unravelled it further than anyone else."</p><p>"Well, she is a geeky weeaboo." Alex jabbed.</p><p>"Hey!" Valerie object, blushing at the embarrassing term.</p><p>"Well I think Marselle would love to have you at the academy regardless of your 'Geekiness'" Jordan quipped. Valarie blushed further.</p><p>"Wait a second, who's Marselle?" Alex asked.</p><p>"He's our headmaster," Bear answered. "If anyone can get you back to Freya, it's Professor Marselle. He can do anything."</p><p>"Sounds like a regular Einstein," Alex muttered, low enough for only Valarie to hear, who chuckled a bit. Louder, she said, "All right, let's go see this headmaster of yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please, Welcome to Akarnae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for school!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex and Valarie weren’t sure where to look as Jordan and Bear led them out of the forest, around the edge of the lake and up through the grassy fields. When Alex turned to glance back over her shoulder, she had to stop walking to truly appreciate the postcard-perfect sight behind her. The lake and the forest were beautiful enough on their own, but they were overshadowed by a massive snow-capped mountain not too far off in the distance. It was a spectacular view, made even more so by the colours from the setting sun. Alex had a hard time tearing her eyes from the landscape, at least until the serenity was broken by a loud voice.<br/>“SPARKER!”<br/>Alex spun around at mach 5 and Valarie let out a startled ‘Yip!’<br/>The man was possibly the most intimidating person they'd ever seen, and he was walking their way. Tall and burly, he had short-cropped hair which added to his military appearance. But it was his clothes that really caught her attention since he was wearing some kind of leather armour and… was that a sword strapped to his belt?<br/>“Sweet,” Valarie whispered, eyeing the sword.<br/>They then turned her attention towards the man’s face and found that, while his clothing and bulky physique certainly emphasised his formidable presence, it was his expression that truly made her fear for her life. He looked beyond furious, with icy blue eyes glaring out from under narrowed eyebrows. Even his lips were curled in anger.<br/>When the tremendously intimidating man was just a few steps away, Jordan smiled and said, “What’s up, Karter?”<br/>The sister then wondered if Jordan had a death wish since his words seemed to have the same effect on the man as bitch-slapping a dragon in the snout would.<br/>“You were supposed to report to detention with me after breakfast this morning,” the man—Karter—said. “Since it evidently slipped your mind, you’ll make up for your lapse in judgement next weekend—all weekend—with Finn.”<br/>Something about the last two words caused Jordan to pale more than a corpse. Karter seemed pleased with the reaction, a smirk across his face.<br/>“That’ll teach you to waste my time,” he finished.<br/>“Aw, come on, Karter,” Jordan pleaded. “The only reason I had detention was because I skipped Marselle’s speech. It’s not like I haven’t heard it all before.”<br/>“Attendance was mandatory, Sparker.” Karter frowned and shook his head. “Your arrogance will be your undoing if you don’t watch yourself.”<br/>Jordan seemed to wilt by. Despite all his bravado, Alex and Valarie sensed that he truly respected the man in front of them.<br/>“Yeah, I know.” Jordan looked down as he spoke. “Sorry, Karter. I won’t do it again.”<br/>“Of course, you will,” Karter huffed. “Just don’t get caught next time. Understood?”<br/>When Jordan glanced back up again, he appeared to be fighting a grin. “No problem, sir.”<br/>Karter nodded brusquely. “Good.”<br/>Just as Karter began to turn away, he seemed to notice Alex, Valarie, and Bear for the first time.<br/>“Who are you two?” he demanded, looking directly at Alex and Valarie.<br/>“Uh…” they both stood there dimly, thinking of something to say.<br/>He turned his glare from her to Bear then back to Jordan. “You know you have to register visitors. What’s the meaning of this?”<br/>“Ease up, Karter,” Bear said. “They’re no ordinary visitors.”<br/>“They’re new here,” Jordan added. Then he lowered his voice, making his next statement sound overly dramatic. “And they’re from Freya.”<br/>Karter’s eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed again. “Don’t be ridiculous, Sparker.”<br/>“We’re right here you know.” Alex interrupted, annoyed at them.<br/>“And yeah, we very much are from ‘Freya’” Valarie added, slowly.<br/>"What are your names then, huh?" Karta asked, Alex now regretting opening her mouth.<br/>“Alexandre Jennings,” she answered before e quickly adding, “Sir.”<br/>"Valarie Jennings, nice to meet ya," Valarie said casually. Karter huffed.<br/>“Sisters then?” he asked, unimpressed.<br/>"No, cousins actually," Alex responded.<br/>“Well Jennings,” he pointed at both of them, “Come with me. We’ll find out where you’re really from and what you’re doing here.”<br/>He waited for no acknowledgement before turning on his heel and marching off, back towards the buildings. Valarie grinned and trotted after Karter whilst Alex gulped and followed more reluctantly.</p><p>///</p><p>They all remained soundless as the four of them followed Karter across the academy grounds. They saw students walking around, playing games, talking and laughing with each other and the sisters knew that this was what a school was meant to be like. Everyone here wanted to be here and enjoyed it too.<br/>Karter led them straight towards the large tower-like building and motioned for them to enter. As they walked through the medieval archway, they noticed a bronze plaque attached to the stone wall with the inscription, ‘Akarnae Academy’. In smaller letters below were the words: ‘Kailas en freydell. Vayla en karsis. Leali en nexar’.<br/>“Strength in weakness. Victory in surrender. Life in death,” Bear translated before they could ask. “It’s kind of like our school motto.”<br/>“I see.” Alex nodded, not seeing at all.<br/>“To find a light in one’s darkest time. A good motto to have.” Valarie smiled, re-reading the plaque.<br/>Bear chuckled. “You are the smartest person I have ever met.” Bear complimented. Valarie winked and finger gunned back before the continued.</p><p>The archway led to an empty room. On one side was a winding stone staircase leading up, and on the other side, a similar staircase led downwards. Karter began climbing the upwards staircase, to which the others took it as a cue to follow.<br/>Step after step they climbed until they finally left the staircase on the eighth floor and moved into a small waiting room.<br/>"Wait here," Karter ordered the three, before knocking on a door before disappearing behind it.<br/>The moment he disappeared into the room beyond, Alex deeply exhaled, “Fill me in—what’s going on here? Where are we? And seriously, haven’t you guys ever heard of an elevator?”<br/>“It was only eight floors,” Jordan said, and she turned incredulous eyes to him.<br/>“There’s no such thing as ‘only’ when it comes to eight floors, Jordan. That’s practically a small mountain.”<br/>“You never were physically gifted Lex.” Valarie smiled. Alex glared at her as she leant over and flicked her nose. Valarie grinned at her sister’s reaction.<br/>Jordan shook his head, amused, and answered her other questions. “This is Jarvis’s office, but I’m not sure why we’re here. I thought Karter would take us to see Marselle.”<br/>Before he could say more, the door opened and a middle-aged man with neatly combed hair and rectangular glasses walked out. His expression was warm and his smile genuine when he said, “Hello Alex, Valarie. We’ve been expecting you,”<br/>Alex looked at him uncertainly, perplexed by his comment and his familiar use of their names. Valarie smiled. More awesome isekai bullshiterry and she loved it.<br/>“I’m Administrator Jarvis,” the man continued. “Please, follow me and we’ll sort out your paperwork.” He then beckoned them into his office. Valarie moved forward, but Alex remained where she was, unsettled by his words.<br/>“I’m sorry, my paperwork?” Alex asked.<br/>“For your admission,” he clarified.<br/>“For my… admission?”<br/>“I was told you’d have your enrolment papers with you,” Jarvis said, looking at her hand pointedly.<br/>“Aw sweet!” Valarie celebrated, “C’mon Lex! We get to go to a super school in another world.” She then fished around her pockets for her own papers, pulling them out and unfolding them when she did.<br/>“But… we were meant to enrol at the international exchange academy…” Alex looked around, confused, “Not here…”<br/>Jarvis smiled at her kindly. "And yet, here you are at Akarnae. Headmaster Marselle mentioned you might be arriving today, and he said one of you would likely be confused. He also had so very hoped to meet you both before he left, but unfortunately, you just missed him." Jarvis motioned for her to enter his office once again, now with Valarie present in it. "Please, come in and take a seat."<br/>Realising she would have to enter the room to get some answers, Alex began to follow him, pausing after a few steps to look back at Jordan and Bear.<br/>Seeing her hesitation, Jarvis said, "Your companions are more than welcome to join us if you'd like?"<br/>Alex nodded and Jordan and Bear stepped up beside her. Together they entered the room and sat in front of a large mahogany desk with Valarie. Jarvis took a seat opposite them, while Karter glowered at them all and shut the door behind them as he left, saying not another word.<br/>“Perhaps we should start by getting your questions out of the way,” Jarvis offered, watching Alex fidget nervously. “You seem a tad… overwhelmed.”<br/>“Overwhelmed doesn’t quite cover it,” Alex said. “I’ve just been told that I’m from a different world. That’s not exactly normal, you know.”<br/>Jordan chuckled quietly beside her. At least someone was amused.<br/>“Oh, good,” Jarvis said, pleased. “That saves us a lengthy explanation.” Jarvis then turned to Valarie. “You seem to be taking this far better than your sister,”<br/>"Cousin, actually, but yeah." Valarie agreed, "This is almost everything I have ever dreamed of doing, and now that's it's happening it seems surreal. Like a dream, I'll wake up from any second."<br/>“I wish,” Alex grumbled quietly. She then sighed and leant forwards. “So, can we please just go home?” Alex pleaded.<br/>Jarvis shifted uncomfortably at her question. “Unfortunately, that’s not going to be as simple as it sounds.”<br/>Alex stilled. “What do you mean? We have to get home. Right now, before someone realises that we’re gone.”<br/>There was no way he could have misread the urgency in her voice. And yet, if anything, his expression turned to pity.<br/>“I’m afraid that’s impossible at the moment,” Jarvis told her. “Headmaster Marselle is the only person who can help you return to your world.”<br/>Alex felt her heart rate increasing. “Well, where is he, then?”<br/>“I don’t expect to see the headmaster for a number of months,” Jarvis said. “He’s on a scouting tour—something he does every five years.”<br/>Months? Did he say months?<br/>Valarie looked sympathetically towards Alex.<br/>“But—but—” Alex stammered, not even knowing what to say. “What are we supposed to do until then?”<br/>"You'll remain here and attend classes as one of our students," Jarvis said as if it was obvious.<br/>Alex could feel a panic attack coming on. “I can’t stay here! We have a life to get back to—a world to get back to! My parents… our new school…” Admittedly, she wouldn’t be completely devastated to miss out on the International Exchange Academy experience, but the rest was a definite cause for concern. “I can’t just become a student here and go to classes like it’s normal. Not for months. Not even for a day!”<br/>“I could.” Valarie interrupted. Alex stared at her, pleading in her eyes. Valarie avoided her gaze before she turned back to Jarvis.<br/>“Akarnae is a school for the gifted, right? Well, we don’t have gifts. We’re completely ungifted. We can’t stay here—We don’t belong here!” she said.<br/>"Ah, Marselle believed you may say that. While he does not know what your gift could be, Miss Alexandra. He did, however, give me this to pass on to Miss Valarie.” Jarvis then took an item from under his desk and handed it to Valarie. It was a thick rectangular package, wrapped in wax paper. “Now, was there anything else you needed Miss Alexandra?”<br/>Valarie tuned them out to look at the package. She turned it over to see that the package was kept wrapped by a piece of sticky tape. She took it off and carefully unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a book and a note. She picked up the note, it read:<br/>For all your Space controlling needs. The time comes later.<br/>-M<br/>She then looked at the book. It was titled ‘In Space’, and hade the picture of a four-pointed star on the sky-blue book. She stared at it, a million different thoughts rushing through her head all at once. Then it hit her.<br/>He gift. These hints could only mean one thing.<br/>“Miss Valarie?” Jarvis’ voice drifted to her, pulling her back into reality.<br/>“Yes? Sorry? What?” Valarie asked, confused.<br/>"I asked if I could have your enrolment papers," Jarvis repeated.<br/>“Oh! Of course!” Valarie scrambled to put the paper information on the administrator’s desk. She then turned over to Alex. “So, are we staying?” she asked.<br/>“Yes,” Alex sighed, “I guess it’d be better than the international exchange academy.”<br/>"Yes!" Valarie fist-pumped at her sister's relent. Jarvis then turned in his chair and put the two papers into two separate draws, and then a second later, pulled out two complete files.<br/>“Cool…” Valarie commented.<br/>"How did-?" Alex began before she shook her head and decided it was better to just not question it.<br/>Jarvis pulled a paper each out of the files and placed them in front of the sisters. “Just sign on that line and you’ll be enrolled.”<br/>As much as Valarie wanted to snatch up a pen and scribble down her signature as quickly as humanly possible, she went through and read it. The whole thing. Alex did too. Once they were both satisfied with their knowledge of the rules and regulations, they signed the papers, even if they did not know what ‘Potential Untested’ meant.<br/>“Wonderful. Now all that’s left is to see which classes you will each be in.” Jarvis said once they were done signing the papers. “The best way would be just to do it and explain everything else afterwards.”<br/>“Test us? Test us for what?” Alex asked.<br/>Valarie’s eye’s widened. “Or potential…”<br/>Jarvis smiled. “Precisely. Now, before I explain, I need to tell you a little more about the academy,” Jarvis said. “We have five years of official education, with two additional years for students who are chosen to continue on as apprentices in specific subjects. Due to the demanding nature of the classes, the youngest enrolments we have are fourteen years of age, meaning that students graduate at eighteen—or twenty for the apprentices.”<br/>“That still doesn’t explain what you mean by potential.” Alex interrupted. Valarie shushed her.<br/>"I'm getting there," Jarvis promised. "Our classes are split into two categories: age-based and potential-based. There are five subjects each. Core Skills, Medical Science, Species Distinction, History, and Studies of Society and Culture are all age-based classes; while Combat, Archery, PE, Chemistry, and Equestrian Skills are all potential-based.”<br/>Valarie was vibrating in her seat at the mention of the more irregular classes.<br/>“You’ve had your sixteenth birthdays recently haven’t you?” Jarvis asked.<br/>“Yeah, in July. Valarie’s was October last year.” Alex answered, not sure if that meant anything to him.<br/>“That works out well then,” Jarvis commented. “Despite your lack of previous experience in the age-based subjects, you’ll both still have to join with the third-year class. Jordan and Bear are also in that class, so I’m sure they’ll help bring you up to speed.”<br/>"Go, team!" Jordan said, holding his hand up for a high-five to which Valarie instantly slapped.<br/>Alex chuckled at this. Valarie then turned to Jarvis, “So, how do you test for the potential subjects?”<br/>Jarvis handed her and Alex each a lollipop. Alex looked at it dubiously.<br/>“Go on,” he urged. “This is the potential test.”<br/>Valarie shrugged and stuck the lollipop into her mouth.<br/>"Now," Jarvis started again, "the potential-based classes are divided into five different levels of difficulty—Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. The level you train at is based on your potential for that particular class. The potential-based subjects also tend to be the most physically demanding."<br/>“Like Combat?” Alex asked around the lollipop. “Is that even legal?”<br/>“Akarnae abides by a unique set of laws,” Jarvis answered sketchily. “Our instructors are given free rein to do what they must in order to help bring out the best in our students.”<br/>Well, that didn’t sound daunting at all. Nope. Not in the slightest.<br/>“I can assure you that Combat is a favourite subject for many students,” Jarvis pressed on. “Very demanding, but educational, nonetheless. Karter is the instructor for that class.”<br/>Makes sense the guy with the sword will teach combat, kind of obvious actually.<br/>“Where did I put that thing?” Jarvis muttered, rustling through the papers on his desk.<br/>As she watched him, Alex unconsciously crunched down on the remaining sweet, chewing until only the stick remained.<br/>“Aha!” Jarvis exclaimed, withdrawing two small, resealable bags. He indicated to the stick poking out of their mouths. “All done?”<br/>They both nodded and he motioned for them to drop the stick inside the bag. They did as directed and, after he sealed them both, and placed the bags on his desk, they watched as they disappeared, each replaced by a piece of paper. Alex’s mouth swung open whilst Valarie’s formed a grin.<br/>“How—?”<br/>“New world, new rules,” Jordan said, laughing at the gobsmacked expression on Alex’s face.<br/>Right. They’d have to remember that from now on.<br/>“Well, this is certainly a surprise,” Jarvis mumbled to himself as he read the words on the papers.<br/>"Ooh, this sounds interesting," Valarie commented.<br/>“Is something wrong?”<br/>He handed them each their paper, not another word said. Bear and Jordan leaned over their shoulders to read along.<br/>Potential Test: Alexandra Rose Jennings<br/>Combat ~ Epsilon<br/>Equestrian Skills ~ Epsilon<br/>PE ~ Delta<br/>Archery ~ Gamma<br/>Chemistry ~ Gamma<br/>Potential Test: Valarie Cain Jennings<br/>Combat ~ Epsilon<br/>Equestrian Skills ~ Gamma<br/>PE ~ Delta<br/>Archery ~ Epsilon<br/>Chemistry ~ Epsilon<br/>If there hadn’t been a floor, Jordan and Bear’s jaws would have touched the base of the tower.<br/>“What?” Alex asked.<br/>Jordan looked like he was about to burst out laughing. “This is going to be a great year.”<br/>She frowned slightly when Bear smirked and nodded his agreement. What was up with them? She turned back to Jarvis to see his countenance still unchanged from before. “Why do you look so… apprehensive?”<br/>“I’m just surprised by your results,” he said again. “Particularly for Combat.” He turned to Valarie. “Though I’m not surprised about chemistry for you.”<br/>“Why?” Alex asked. “Epsilon is the lowest grade, right?”<br/>Valarie smiled, already having caught on. “Oh Alex, oh sweet, naive, a bit dull…”<br/>“Okay, just shut up and tell me what I’m missing.”<br/>“Epsilon is our most advanced ranking, Alex,” Jarvis corrected. “It’s the highest level of training we have on offer here. Despite all our students being re-tested each year, very few manage to rate at an Epsilon level for anything. Ever. Often the students in Epsilon classes are the apprentices who have been chosen to remain behind for specialised training, or those students who have the aptitude to become apprentices after their fifth year.”<br/>Alex felt the blood drain from her face. The maniacal glint in Valarie’s eyes was not reassuring.<br/>“At present,” Jarvis continued, “I believe there are only five other students in the Epsilon class for Combat, all of whom are at least a year older than you. As for Equestrian Skills, there are only six other students in your Epsilon class. One of them is your age, but the rest are older again.”<br/>Alex considered his words before finally saying, “Perhaps the lollipop was wrong?”<br/>Jarvis shook his head. “The testing is foolproof, I’m afraid.”<br/>“You can change it though, right? You can put me in a lower level?” Seeing his regretful look, she cried, “No way—I don’t know the first thing about offensive fighting!”<br/>Valarie slung her arm around her sister, “Hey, chin up Lex. Don’t forget that you get to punch them back!” she said jabbing the air.<br/>“I understand your unease,” Jarvis said soothingly, “but if the results say you’re at this level, then that’s what you are. The testing doesn’t ascertain how capable you are at the subjects, but rather, it judges how good you’ll be if you apply yourself to the training. According to your results, you each have a tremendously high level of potential for these subjects.”<br/>Alex scowled at the piece of paper. “Lucky us.”<br/>“Hey, at least you’ll have Bear, Val and me in PE,” Jordan said, reading her results again. “And me again in Chemistry. That’s something to look forward to. We can blow stuff up together.”<br/>“Whoopee,” she responded dryly.<br/>He nudged her playfully and she smiled despite herself.<br/>“It’s getting late. I think we’ve all had enough for the night,” Jarvis said, covering a yawn. “Unless you have any other questions?”<br/>Valarie chuckled. “If I stopped for the amount I had, there’d be little time for school.<br/>Jarvis let out a soft laugh and smiled. “My office is always open if you need to talk. Rest assured, everything you require for your stay will be provided for you. Your dorm room is ready and waiting, and your classes will begin first thing in the morning.”<br/>He handed her a new sheet of paper which showed her class schedule.<br/>“Any problems, you know where to find me,” Jarvis said, before turning to Jordan and Bear. “Do you mind showing Valarie and Alex to the dorm building since you’re going there anyway? They’re on the third floor, room seven.”<br/>“Both?” Bear asked.<br/>Jarvis hummed. “Yes, due to their, late arrival, we were required to double up a bit and fit three to a dorm. Room seven was the largest and least occupied.<br/>Jordan made a choking noise. “Are you serious? Room seven?”<br/>Jarvis appeared puzzled. “Is there a problem?”<br/>“You’ve put them in with D.C.? Two of them?” Bear asked, his eyes wide. “Is that… wise?”<br/>“I’m sure they’ll all get along splendidly.” Jarvis covered another yawn with his hand. “Eventually.”<br/>Jordan snorted. “If you say so.”<br/>Valarie and Alex exchanged glances. What was so bad about their roommate that it sent Jordan and Bear running?<br/>“Oh, and one more thing before you go,” Jarvis said. “It’s probably best if you keep where you’re from and how you came to be here between us.”<br/>“Why?” Alex asked.<br/>“Being from another world is quite the anomaly. There could be… certain complications if your story was to become well known. Only tell those whom you trust will keep your secret.”<br/>“All right,” Alex said, accepting his judgement on the matter.<br/>"Yeah, in fiction, we'd be shoved onto some operating table or something," Valarie said, not able to keep a straight face.<br/>“Yes, well, while I do not believe something would be that… drastic still try and keep to yourselves about this.” Jarvis responded, a smile tickling his lips, “I’m sure we can count on your friends to help you out as needed.”<br/>“Definitely.” Jordan smiled at Alex. “We can say you’re the twin queens of some forgotten civilisation who demands that we all bow down to you. Except for me - I found you first so I get to be your right-hand man.”<br/>“You’d make a better court jester,” Bear said with a grin.<br/>“Perhaps something closer to the truth,” Jarvis suggested mildly, “such as being transfer students?”<br/>Jordan’s face fell with disappointment. “That’s just boring.”<br/>“But so much easier to remember,” Alex said.<br/>"And it's worked wonders for so many anime," Valarie added. "And you can still be my right-hand man Jordan, Seeing as Bear's already filled his vacancy."<br/>Bear began laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach. Jordan playfully pouted at Valarie who was smiling like a nutcracker. “You aren’t going to let me forget that one, are you?” Jordan asked.<br/>“Eh, maybe just for a weak.” Valarie tapped her cheek, a sly on her face.<br/>“It’s almost curfew, so you better all get along now,” Jarvis said, dismissing them. “Let me know if you have any problems settling in, but I’m confident you’ll be fine.”<br/>Valarie smiled as Bear and Jordan pulled Alex from her seat and dragged her out. "Thanks, Jarvis."<br/>“A pleasure,” He returned with a smile.<br/>Well then. Magical, not magic school time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism and lovely feedback are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>